


Mass Effect One

by orphan_account



Series: FAMILY TIME [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to a (somewhat) great story, about a female Shepard with kids. This is pretty much a set-up, that you should totally read. Maybe. A little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 THE BEGINNING  (You know you didn't expect that name)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work (Ever) and since I have nothing better to do then write this maybe it'll be done soon. Or maybe not. Who knows? You know all that stuff about how it don't belong to me so disclaimer and stuff.

You know it’s odd how every interesting thing in my life seem to happen either when I’m asleep or on seemingly normal days, like today. 

Here I was, celebrating my little sister Ally joining the army with my rather small family. I was in a fancy-ish restaurant with Moma, David, Alexis, Ally, Leon and Alexis’ boy toy Fredrickson (What kind of name is that anyways?). My Moma was the legendary Commander Shepard, yes, THE Shepard. The butcher of Torfan. Amazing. You could tell it to. I mean she ain’t got PTSD or anything; it’s just how she looks. She’s muscular, and tan, her blonde hair always cut short and greying as it nears her face. You could also see it in her cold, ice blue eyes, they were hard usually though they softened around David and us kids, but it was always there. She was forty-five and had joined the alliance at eighteen after having me and Leon. After having us our dad left her with us for some Asari hooker. Soon she found her ‘real’ true love, Alexis’ dad. He left when Moma was a month pregnant with her, then in her agony she found David Dunn. He’s tall, half-Native American, with short, cropped dark brown hair, eyes the same color, and was just as muscular as Moma. I love the story too.

 

It was when she was taking pregnancy leave on the Citadel at the same time he was. After Alexis’ dad James left her she was crying on a bench, out of sight, when he heard her crying. She had a lot of scars and wasn’t exactly a model. He came up to her though and asked her what was wrong, she told him about Alexis’ dad and he left. Moma pauses then like that’s the end of the story, but then she smiles. He came back an hour later, his arms laden with gifts, ‘I ain’t rich,’ he said leaning in closer, ‘but I ain’t poor either. I can’t promise we’ll be the perfect couple, but we’ll be close enough.’ She said she’d laughed then and he kissed her. That’s Moma’s real true love. Six years later she gave birth to Ally and they’re still together. He was a soldier to, and Moma always used her status so they’d get stationed together.

 

They’re baby, Allison Joy Dunn, a.k.a Ally, will always be the baby to us. She’s tall, tan, with long, silky, straight, blonde hair, big, wide innocent blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her slightly upturned at the end nose. Despite her innocent look and what Moma thinks I know she’s not a virgin (unless her and her boyfriends jump on the bed to get off). She’s joining the Alliance today and is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and pistols. For her first mission I know FOR A FACT she’s stationed in the Normandy with Moma. 

 

Then would be Patience Alexis Mooreland, the middle child. She’s a fashinista preppy chick, but not ultra girly. She looks like Moma except her short straight hair is a cherry red, and her slightly upturned eyes are lavender and always lined with make-up. She’s also, like, the best human sniper EVER, but she refuses to join the Alliance due to the fact that she hasn’t slept with absolutely everyone on the Citadel. Okay, maybe that’s not the reason she’s still here but it is until she tells me the real reason.

 

The only son is Leon Uaine Turner; he’s 6’ 7”, lanky, ultra pale with about a zillion freckles. He has a mop of curly blood red hair at the top of his head that barely goes past his ears. He looks sorta like Ally, except with gold eyes instead of blue ones. He’s in the Alliance and is an Adept; he uses a shotgun claiming to be the hillbilly savior of the world. He’s married to a medic named Li, and has three kids, Leo, Landra, and Li’s pregnant with the third who me and Leon are trying to convince her to name Spyro, because we love that video game. Leon’s rather laid-back, but decks people who try to hurt our family, especially Li. He also used to be a thief with me but he won’t anymore because it’s illegal. He also bursts out singing at random, inappropriate places, singing songs from the early 21st century.

 

Last is me. I’m Justice Ariana Turner. I’m the short one. I’m barely 5’ 1”, twenty-eight and have been to in and out of jail my whole life. I’m a thief and a hacker. I started hacking and stealing when Moma was pregnant with Alexis and didn’t have enough money to pay her hospital bills. I never stopped though, now I copy Robin Hood and steal from the rich and give to the poor. I have short, spiky blood red hair, I look like Leon otherwise except my left eye is blue and I have a burn scar on that cheek from trying to cook. I can’t fight worth anything, and don’t have any biotics. I’m a complete and utter nerd and have thick black glasses. I ain’t got any feminine wiles like Alexis, like big boobs or a nice butt. I also ain’t as funny as Leon, or as innocent looking as Ally. I’m rash (not like a rash like from allergic reaction, but you know, spontaneous!). I also ain’t got any dating experience except for three guys when I was thirteen. It is a wonder how I haven’t got laid yet.

 

I push the macaroni around in my lasagna suddenly very depressed. I’m going to be all alone tomorrow with only Alexis and her boy toys. “So Justice, what about it,” Alexis says, leaning over the table, her low-cut forest green lace tank-top not leaving much to the imagination. I raise an eyebrow, “What about what?” Ally smiles so big I swear her face is about to crack, “Alexis has you a boyfriend.” I snort, “Don’t you mean a boy toy? I think I’ll stick with Shelbi and her prude-y self.” 

 

Shelbi was my bestest friend. She had long chocolate hair and green eyes. She was Latino and definitely looked it, and like me had two options about finding a man a) Make sure he wasn’t human or b) Get serious plastic surgery. Not that she wasn’t pretty; she was just ultra-shy and was a halfway nerd. Like my family she tried to keep me from doing bad things. I hadn’t seen her in forever though; she’s gone to college to be an ambassador. Ally sits back, pulling the short lacy pink dress down, not that it helped much, it only came to her mid-thigh. 

 

Alexis snorted and Moma’s lips thinned, “You ain’t gonna have me any grandkids with Shelbi.” I half smile and sorta laugh, “Thought you weren’t old enough for grandkids?” She rolls her eyes, “The way you kids’re goin’ the only grandkids I’m ’ma have are Leon’s bunch of weirdos.”

Leon puts a hand on his heart and acts taken aback and says in his best southern belle voice, “My word mother! Those are my children!” I roll my eyes, “Yeah, we can tell. Leo asked for mistletoe on a stick headband for Christmas.” Leon chuckles and steals my apple martini wine cooler and took a big chug, “Taught ‘em everything they know.”

I swipe my wine cooler from him, “Ain’t you watched Dora before,” I flick his nose, “Swiper no Swiping!” Ally giggles. Alexis stands up and juts her thinly clad hip to the side, “Me and Fredrickson gotta go I’ll see y’all later.” David whispers something to Moma and they stand up, “Justice?” I look up and she continues, “Pay off the tab for me will ya’?” I nod and chug my wine cooler down, well time to go home to my boring drab apartment and try to hack my way into the alliance database again. Maybe I won’t get stonewalled again. Leon puts his arm around me and steers me toward the counter, “Well I got t’ tell ya’ lil’ sis I’m ‘ma miss you while I’m up in the stars throwin’ up everything I eat from the motion sickness.” I look at him suspiciously and he smiles, “I miss makin’ you puke by talkin’ ‘bout what mine looks like.” I laugh and we pay and leave. 

 

Who knew what would happen next. And isn't it funny how nothing interesting happened? Except for the fact that Leon got stationed with my mom, and... Actually that's about it. Better luck next time, yes?


	2. THE NON-BEGINNING THAT BEGINNINGS HAPPEN IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful extremely odd friendship.

1 MONTH LATER  
So according to the news my Moma’s going crazy.

I mean I don’t think she is (much), but sometimes the news doesn’t lie. So the obvious next step to this is to hack into her suit footage and see what really happened, but of course C-Sec caught me. Therefore, I am now being held by a Turian C-Sec officer named Talus Vakarian. “So, Mr. Officer Talus Vakarian… You wan’na let me go? I mean I thought that footage was public knowledge.” 

 

He sighs, I’d been at this all day, the Executer and me have a deal and he wouldn’t put me in jail so Mr. Big Bad Turian is holding me himself. “No, the footage of a Spectre’s hard suit is not public knowledge.” WAIT. HOLD THAT PHONE DAMNIT. “Who’s a Spectre?” 

 

“Commander Shepard was made a Spectre yesterday after gaining knowledge to convict another Spectre named Saren,” He said. “What I was doin’ was Spectre buissness, don’t ya’ know it?” 

He looks up from where he’d been holding his brow plates, “Which Spectre would that be?” 

 

“Spectre Shepard. Like for real bro, call ‘er.” He brings up his omni-tool, “Garrus? Will you please patch in Commander Shepard?” 

 

“Ooooooooh, who’s Garrus?” He glares at me (rude), “Hello, Commander? Will you please come to C-Sec, there is a hacker who claims to be working for you.”

Ten minutes later in walks Moma, a turian… and a quarian? What the fuck man? “MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!” 

“Justice? What did you do this time?” 

 

I smile, “This time? That makes me sound like such a bad person. By the way. My Turian is in a glaring contest with yours. Oh. Never mind now he’s glaring at me. So! Sir Vakarian. Well you please let me go now that this Spectre says I was workin’ for her?” 

 

“Sir Vakarian? Garrus is this your father,” Moma asks, and her Turian nods. Awwww he’s sorta cute <3\. My Turian was old and had green eyes not pretty blue ones.

 

“Commander Shepard, is this hacker really part of your squad?” 

 

“You know, Justice, I’m tempted to say no, just so you’ll learn your lesson. But yes. She was working for me. Please release her into my custody, Mr. Vakarian.” I punch the air and follow her out into the artificial lights of the Citadel. 

 

“Ahhhh, sweet, sweet vitamin D. Anyways, laters, Imma go get arrested again.” Moma glares at me and I start walking away, until she grabs my hood, that is. “Oh, no. Do you think I’m going to risk my spectre status for you again?” 

 

I think for a second, and shrug, “Well what’m I ‘pposed to do? Go be a duct rat maybe? I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be spaced.” My moma sighs. I have to go talk to some people, go find the Normandy and find a way onto it.” 

 

“What if they won’t let me on though? No one ever believes me. Plus, you know I can help with talking to people.” She sighs and looks at the artificial sky as though it’ll give her the answers she so despretly needs. “Tali, you had a suit rupture earlier didn’t you?” 

 

The quarian chick nods, “Yes Shepard.” Moma nods, “Go back to the ship and get it checked. I’ll just take Justice.” The Quarian nods and walks off. The Turian guy… Garrus? He makes a face at me. I raise my eyebrows at him. My Moma looks at him, “Garrus, this is my other daughter, Justice. She’s Leon’s twin.” He made a face at Leon’s name. We start walking towards one of the elevators to the Presidium. When we get in the elevator I turn to Garrus.

 

“So… Your dad…” He does that Turian glare thing where he pulls his mandibles close to his face. “No? No to the dad thing? Wait. Didn’t you arrest me once. No way that was you.” He looks at me and walks past me when the elevator doors open. Moma is already talking to this guy in an alliance uniform. 

 

That sounds boring. “Yo, Garrus! You’ve been workin’ with my mother, yes?” 

 

“Yes, I was the C-Sec investigator in charge of dealing with Saren.”

 

I blink a couple of time, the only thing betraying my surprise. I’d talked to one of my contacts about Saren a couple of weeks ago. He’d only told me some human had been tasked with bringing him to justice. “Kudos. You must’ve done a good job.”

 

His eyebrow plates rise in surprise, the look of bewilderment was actually sorta funny, “Why do you say that?” Of course now I could hear the suspicion. *Le sigh* Every officer does that.

 

“Kudos. As in you did a good job. You know…”

 

“I know what kudos means.”

 

“Then why you askin’ ‘bout my compliment? You’re obviously capable or Moma woulda been like, ‘naw’. Then you woulda been like ‘aww’.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to actually compliment me. I didn’t really do anything. I was too mired in beauracracy to do something. Your mother was the one who convicted him.”

 

“I feel ya’ on the beauracracy thing. My sis is in C-Sec. Complains everytime she gets home. It was annoying at first, but now I know most of C-Sec’s secrets, so I’ve decided it’s worth it.”

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“Of course. What, you thought Leon was my only sister?”

 

He sorta laughs at that, “What’s her name?”

 

“Patience Alexis Moreland.”

 

He does a face, “I know her.”

 

I nod, “I’ve decided I like you, wan’na be friends?”

 

“I don’t think that's how it’s supposed to be done.”

 

“Who cares. YOLO and shit. I’ll do it however the fuck I wan’na do it.” 

 

He smiles. I smile back. 

Wait a minute... Why does he hate Leon? Moma turns to us and starts talking about getting some people, eh, I'll ask him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Comments are love again. I know I wrote Garrus weird, and I would love a beta, if anyone wants to be one. Just putting that out there.


	3. THE REASON LEON SHOULD BE DEAD

2 YEARS AGO  
“He. Lo.” I said. That Turian was S. E. X. Y. Silver plates, pretty green yes. Hmmmm. I walk up to wear she’s sitting at the bar. “Hello, my dear sexy angel. My name is Leon, will you please bestow upon me the name of the Turian goddess of beauty sitting before me?”

 

She smiles, “Solana.”

 

I whistle, “If that don’t mean beautiful I quit my job as harbinger of justice.”

 

“Harbinger of justice? What do you do?”

 

I blow hair out of my face, “Aside from being your new personal sex slave? I’m military. Seein’ you though, I think I’m in the   
wrong military. Is it too late to be a Turian?”

 

“You always flirt with girls like this?”

 

“Possibly. You could break my habit by bein’ in my bed. With someone like you in it who needs other women?”

 

And so began a two month long fling, which ended when Li’s family let her get back with Leon. It was a miracle how Leon survived part two of the first contact war.

 

CURRENT TIME  
After getting Liara T’Soni, we’d all decided to swap stories over _really_ good alcohol. It’d started with Leon and Justice, who were later joined at their table by Alexis, who was undercover as a hooker, then by Ally who’d joined the squad shortly after Justice, Wrex, the good doctor (who both Justice and I were shamelessly flirting with), who was later abandoned when Tali and Garrus came followed shortly by Wrex and the commander. 

 

“Your first Justice, tell everyone an embarrassing story,” I say, jabbing my twin in the side. 

 

“Okay. I accept this challenge. One time I was by the Krogan memorial with my one Krogan friend and Leon, they dared me to strip and I did. They then poured grease all over me, and when C-Sec showed up they had a very hard time arresting me for indecent exposure. Hey Garrus, I remember when you arrested me now!”

 

Garrus raises his eyebrow plates, “That was you?”

 

I look at the ceiling sadly, “He has seen my sister’s nipples. For that he is sentenced to death by snu snu.”

 

Everyone looks at him weird but his fellow family members, “What?”

 

“Leon,” Moma says.

 

“Sorry Mommy. It’ll never happen again.”

 

After everyone had gone it was finally Leon’s turn, “One time, when Li had left me for the nth time, I dated this sexy Turian. Swear to God, I wish I could marry her sometimes. Anyways, her brother was a C-Sec officer, and when he found out he beat the fuck out of me. Like for real.”

 

“Wait,” Garrus said, “What was this Turian woman’s name?”

 

“Solana I think. Wait. Oh Shit. Ah, holy shit on Sunday. Imma die this time. Please don’t kill me. I’ll give you my sister. The pretty one.”

 

It was a wonder I not only survived a Turian attack, but an attack by three very beautiful sisters.


	4. DRUNKENESS

SOME TIME LATER IN THE SECRET LAIR  
“I challenge you Wrex,” I say. We’d just gotten back from Noveria and we were heading back to the Citadel for a little R&R. Moma had taken Leon and Garrus, the two both had Hypothermia now, though Garrus’ was more severe.  
I’d come to like him in the last month. Pretty Bird was sorta funny sometimes, and it was fun to see him drunk. Okay, about the nick name. It’s not racist. Ok, maybe it’s a little racist, but it’s a term of endearment. Like when I call Leon a cock sucker. He was sorta funny, even if he made fun of my driving. I’m pretty sure the only reason Moma makes me drive though is so she won’t get teased about her driving. 

 

Anyways, being the odd person I was, I had bothered Doctor Chakwas until she finally kicked me out of the Med Bay. “To what?”

 

“I think I could drink you under the table.”

 

He chuckles, “It’s your funeral human.”

 

7 HOURS LATER  
I couldn’t stop giggling. “And ‘en Leon ‘es li’ you’re a wha’. So ‘a Kro’an’s ‘ike ‘m a man. ‘e ai’t ‘llowed on Ta’… Tuchan… Wha’e’er ‘at place ‘s.” 

 

Wrex laughed, “I think I like you better this way.”

 

“Look who’s back!” Leon yells, walking through the elevator, his arm around Garrus’ slightly taller shoulders. 

 

“Buenos Dias… Diaz. Dias. ‘ords ain’t my bestest ‘ight now.”

 

Garrus raises his eyebrow platey thingy majiggers, “You got her drunk? How?”

It was true me and Leon had really big matabilisms, luike Moma we were hard to get drunk. “’Sup pr’ty burd. I ‘s not seen you in fo’ever.”

Wrex laughs, “It’s not my fault. She challenged me.”

“I s’ill won. I ‘s jus’ takin’ a break.”

“Justice what did you just say,” Leon asks. 

“Pr’ty burd knows. ‘e looks at me wif that look. E’er since our talk.”

“’Bout what,” Leon asks.

“Reach and flex… flex… ‘ord ya’ know.”

“Did you proposition my sister,” Leon yells at the Turian. 

“It was a joke, and…” Garrus stammers.

“I’s ‘k Le’n, I ‘as a secret weapon.”

“What?”

But I was already asleep. It was a wonder how Leon remained civilized with Leon. And later, when Justice puked on all their  
shoes, they forgot about their anger at each other momentarily, to discuss how best to get throw-up out of leather.


	5. ACTUAL PLOT *LE GASP*

2 MONTHS LATER  
So we were having a short shore leave on the Citadel before going to the beautiful planet of Virmire. I, however, was not having normal people fun. _I_ was waiting for a contact of mine, named Mouse, to come to me with some new tech.

“Hey, you,” I turn to see a Turian guy smiling down at me. He had that weird red face paint, brown plates, and green eyes. 

Should I answer the strange Turian. Ah, what the Hell. YOLO and shit. “Yes, I am a you.” 

“Do you work with Commander Shepard?” 

I shrug, “It’s possible, why?” 

I feel cold metal press against my ribs. “Would you like to take a walk?” 

It’s time like these most people regret their decisions. I, however, do not. Because Moma was up here with Garrus and Alexis shopping and they were shopping right across from me. I look to Moma and Pretty Bird. Good Lord. This is sorta her fault. If she would’ve left me alone all those months ago, I would be in jail. When I’m in jail no one decides to try to murder me, maybe rape and shank me, but not murder. I sigh, “Sure why not?” 

So the Turian guy takes me into an alley with some other ones and, “Fredrickson!” 

He turns to me and his eyes widen, “Justice?! You kidnapped Justice?” At this point in my life I decide that this is ridiculous. This is what I get for calling Moma to bail me out. I sigh, “Look, we all know this is a terrible mistake, so just let me go. No harm, no foul, right?”

He raises his eyebrows, “No harm no foul?! You tried to kill me!” 

I don’t remember… Shit. 

 

SOME TIME AGO WHEN JUSTICE WAS WORSE DRUNK THEN SHE WAS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

“So Justice. How do you know when a pregnancy test is positive,” I look up to where an abnormaly pale Alexis is standing.

“’oes it ‘ot a dark line’y kajigger?”

Alexis nods. I stand up, “Who th’ Hell ‘s th’ dum’ ass ‘o thought knockin’ you up ‘uz a good idea?”

“I’m dating Fredrickson-”

“’ope you ain’t to ‘tached t’ that biotch.”

 

1 HOUR LATER

“You ready to die Fredrickson,” I say, my index finger about to just put the right amount of pressure on the trigger for this son of a bitch to no longer have a brain. Not that he had one to begin with.

“Wait! Wait! Justice,” Alexis yells at me stepping in front of him, “It’s April Fools’ Day. It was a joke, please don’t kill him.”

I look at my Omni-tool. April First. “Sorry Fredrickson. False alarm. You’ll have to be banished to Hell another day. Laters!”

 

CURRENT TIME  
“Ooooohhhh yeah… Oops.”

“Oops? I have fucking PTSD now. I couldn’t sleep for the longest. Alexis still makes fun of me for it.”

“And? What do ya’ expect me to do? Magically go into the past and tell myself not to do it? At least I didn’t kill ya’.”

“You deserve to be punished.”

“I was. Where do ya’ think I was that Christmas? I was in jail. Again.”

“Hmm,” He lowered the pistol I hadn’t noticed was at my temple. “Maybe there’s one way.”

“What is it? I’ll do it.”

“The Turian councilior has pictures on his office terminal. Of him and Alexis. Get them.”

Holy. Shit. I’m. Going. To. Die. 

“I’ll do it.”


	6. THE END ISN'T ALWAYS FUN. UNLESS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. THEN THERE'S A PARTY

I’m screwed. That’s the only thing registering. Here I was liking life. Lucky me it was the night cycle by the time me and Fredrickson’s confrontation was over. And I was about to die. I was wearing my normal outfit, a black hoodie, a short black skirt, two different yet matching stockings, and black knee-high converses. 

It’ll be nice to die in this instead of that stupid Scorpion armor Moma makes me wear. I have my Omni-tool programs already and everything. My decoy, my combat drone, a voice alteration app pulled up, and my computer program hack ready. 

I entered the councilor’s office stealthily with my tactical cloak on. Odd there wasn’t any guards. This is a trap I feel it in my bones, I turn to leave, when I see Moma. She has that disappointed look in her eyes. My heart constricts. 

Everyone’s face mirrors hers. I can’t breathe around the tightness, and then I see _him_.

The stupid damn bitch had the smuggest look on his face, and I clench my fists. “See, Miss Shepard, I told you. Justice is out of control. She’ll do anything she wants and damn what it does to the rest of us.

Red flashes, that damn bitch. Is he for real. “I’m out of control?”

Moma points her gun at my forehead, even as I stalk forward to Fredrickson. “Justice, please don’t make me shoot you.”

Too late though. I rear back my fist and punch Fredrickson so hard in the nose my fist breaks, I hear a shot then, and my precious life blood spills from where my mother. My _mother_ had shot my leg. “You’re under arrest for treason. You’ll be shipped to Purgatory in the morning.” 

I will never forget this. I try to say.

You’ll all rue this day.

My mother.

I hate you all.

 

EPILOUGE  
Ashley died at Virmire. Saren killed himself. Wrex was the new ruler of Tuchanka. And my daughter was at Purgatory.   
And now the council was sending me up against Geth.

Justice woulda made a hilarious quip about this.

Ashley woulda said something blunt yet somewhat inspirational.

I awake the next morning to sirens.

Someone had attacked the ship.

Hope they liked death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. Sorry everything's so short. And that the ending's sorta angsty.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how short it is. It was longer when I first wrote, but it got short. Anyways, answer questions with questions and answers with answers, right? Comments are love. Except when they ain't.


End file.
